


Three Words and a Ship

by ashes0909



Series: Marvelous Adventures - A Series of Unrelated Fic [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Battle Couple, Canada, Day At The Beach, Domestic Bliss, Ferrets, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clint Barton, M/M, Mother's Day, Piano, Pining Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Secret Vacations, Smut, Sneakiness, Tickling, Tied-Up Steve Rogers, Tony in Polo Gear, Vacation, Volkswagen Van, Winter, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: A collection of stories from my writing game on tumblr, where each chapter is an individual ficlet. The words and ships can be found in the titles.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvelous Adventures - A Series of Unrelated Fic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620812
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	1. Steve/Tony + Chocolate, Storm, Warm + Teen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Issa, who asked me to please transfer these onto ao3 because she never goes on tumblr. Here you go, dear!
> 
> Chapter 1 - Stony + chocolate, storm, and warm for Anonymous

Over the ocean, in the far off distance, lightning lit up a gray cloud. Tony shifted on the blanket next to Steve, not quite ready to go inside from their impromptu picnic just yet. The wind picked up and made him curl further into the warmth of Steve’s arm, where it was wrapped around Tony’s waist. 

The crashing of the ocean broke against the sand in front of them, the sunset they’d come out to watch had long since fallen over the horizon, just leaving the faint dusk light and the dancing of lightning. Tony knew they’d need to go inside soon, that the wind would bring the cloud to shore and with it the oncoming storm. 

Steve’s lips brushed across Tony’s hair, another bolt making him gasp against the dark strands. “We should go inside soon,” Steve whispered between breaking waves. 

“We should.” Tony’s hand hit the box of chocolate at his side and Tony reached for a piece, holding it up for Steve. Warmth from Steve’s lips wrapped around his fingers, cutting off the chill of the wind. 

Steve swiped his tongue against Tony’s fingertip before pulling back. “Maybe five more minutes,” he said, before another bolt of lightning cut across the sky, this time followed by thunder. “Or maybe three.”

Unconcerned, Tony hummed, content to sit on this blanket in the sand, under the warmth of Steve’s arms, long after the storm rolled in. 


	2. Tony/Bucky + Relief, Lost, Found + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hundredthousands

They’d gone to battle together before, Tony couldn’t even count how many times; but this was the first time they’d gone into battle since Bucky had kissed him. Smoke billowed overhead, the debris of the fight all around him, the stench of a charred car almost enough to derail him from his single-minded focus: he needed to find Bucky.

The asphalt was hard underfoot as he ran, fast, down the street before taking off into the air, the suit forming around him, pressing into his bruised ribs. 

It was too soon–they’d only shared their first kiss last week. And for them to be torn apart before even having a chance to–

Tony cut off his thoughts because he hadn’t lost anyone yet. He scanned every street, looking the the familiar shoulder length hair, the stride he’d be able to place anywhere. _Where are you, James Barnes?_

The panic swirled, morphing into shock and then a cold, endless, pit of fear. He’d lost so much already. He wasn’t ready to lose James too, not when they’d just found one another. 

Their first kiss seared into his mind. It happened an embarrassingly short time after their first sparring session. Tony had held his own but ultimately ended up on the mat under James. Being only human, he tried to keep his body from reacting but James saw right through him and fucking smirked. Then he slammed their lips together. 

God he hadn’t tasted enough of the man, hadn’t ended enough of their arguments with heated embraces–

A bullet whizzed by, very intentionally in front of his trajectory. Tony followed it back to its source because only one man on the ground today was that precise. Perched atop a skyscraper was James, leg up and sniper resting across it. Pure relief flooding Tony, stopping in his throat and breaking free as a sob. Between breaths he was halfway across the sky and flying straight into the man’s arms. 

“Hey,” Bucky said, casual, like they hadn’t just been risking their lives. 

Tony lowered his helmet, shaking his head with relieved laughter, hands coming up to frame James’ face. “Yeah. I’m going to need to kiss you. Hard.”


	3. Tony/Bucky + Blue, Sunflower, Wonder + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winteriron + blue, sunflower, and wonder for Anonymous

The field of sunflowers spanned out in front of Bucky, seemingly endless. He’d pulled over along the side of the road, back resting against the ancient blue Volkswagen van. It matched the color the sky, and it wasn’t in Bucky’s nature to stop and smell the flowers, he never made it a habit to take in the small details of life. A part of him wondered why he was even out here now. 

He blamed it on the van; the hippie stereotype so attached to its owners did its best to rub against Bucky’s rougher edges. Bucky hadn’t wanted the van in the first place, but when you’re only offered one getaway car, you take it, even when that car is a 1965 Volkswagen van. 

The van had been doing its best, not stuttering against the accelerator as much as Bucky had expected. Slow and steady. 

But then there was the field. Something about the sunflowers, passing by it for miles, minute after minute, like there would never be an end in sight, it made his foot pull back from the pedal, let the van roll to a slow stop. 

Outside the van, Bucky took a deep breath. Rows of gold, and Bucky knew what caught his eye about them. The color. It reminded him of Iron Man’s helmet catching in his periphery, Tony’s gold watch pulling his eye. The sunflowers reminded him of Tony. 

There were so many of them in the field, he didn’t think whoever tended it would mind if one or two were missing. 

Later that night Bucky sat in the corner of the compound’s living space, book in hand and watched Tony walk in, face fixed on his phone. That was until something caught his eye. 

“Sunflowers, huh?” he asked no one in particular. “Pretty color.” 

Bucky turned the page, watching over the book as Tony traced a finger along the petal, smiling for a moment. Then he looked over at the living room. 

“Now can someone tell me why there’s a bright, blue hippie van in the garage?”


	4. Steve/Bucky/Tony + Relinquish, Expectation, Punish + Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuckony + relinquish, expectation, punish by Anonymous

Steve had never expected to feel this way. His hands were bound to the corners of the bed, his back flat against the mattress with his legs spread wide and tied to the footboard by his ankles. His hard cock bobbed in the open air of their bedroom. 

Tony went to dim the light and Bucky stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, assessing. The gesture made the muscles of his biceps dance under his bare skin, catching Steve’s focus. When Tony came back, he wrapped his arms around

Bucky’s bare waist, standing on his toes so his chin could hook over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Think he’s learned his lesson, yet?” Tony asked, biting a line of kisses down Bucky’s throat as he kept his gaze seared on Steve. Steve’s body inflamed, breaking out into goosebumps. 

“Stevie?” Bucky chuckled. “You know our boy better than that. He’s legendarily stubborn.” 

Bucky turned his head back to Tony, and Steve watched their display at the foot of the bed, Tony and Bucky teasing all three of them with a filthy kiss, tongues twisting wildly together and moaning throughout. Steve’s hips tried to find some relief, lifting into the empty air. 

Tony broke from the kiss with a gasp and _tsked_ at Steve. “None of that.” His hand lowered to twist at Bucky’s nipple, making him hiss and arch into Tony’s touch. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered in agreement. “Your punishment is to watch. For now.” He crawled away from Tony, coming to hover over Steve just long enough to bite his collarbone hard before returning back to Tony at the foot of the bed. 

“Time to relinquish control,” Tony added, one hand running down Bucky’s chest, the other up Steve’s calf. His fingers traced over Steve’s inner thigh then wrapped around his leaking cock. “Time for us to take care of you. Just like we know how.”


	5. Steve/Tony + Travel, Canada, Animal + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony + travel, Canada, animal for @hundredthousands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out amazing fanart for this chapter by hundredthousands [here!](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/post/616849708097421312/or-this-prompt-if-you-want-more-concrete-things)

“Tony, I’m almost certain that the most emblematic Canadian animal is a moose.” Steve sighed, again, even as Tony waved a ferret in his face.

“See, this is where you’re wrong,” Tony replied. “You’re the Captain of _America_ Steve, not Canada, so keep up.” Tony winked, then made the ferret dance some more, its slender body like jello wrapped in fur. Steve wasn’t even certain how they ended up here. There was a call to the Avengers PR line, an agreement that a Canadian zoo is a perfectly reasonable place to hold a meet-and-greet and Steve really had no one else to blame but himself, for ending up face-to-face with a domesticated polecat and a grinning Stark.

“Tony…”

“No. I have it on strong authority that ferrets are curious and strong, that sounds Canadian to me.”

Steve chuckled. “Individuals of every country are strong and curious–”

“You would say that, America.” Tony smirked, eyes dancing under the lights of the mustelid display. “But trust me on this one,” he leaned closer to Steve, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as he whispered conspiratorially in his ear, “It’s all about the ferrets.”


	6. Steve/Tony + Raspberry + Snow + Flowers + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony + raspberry, snow, flowers for jehbeeeh

“Steve!” Tony managed between laughs. “Stop!” He tried to push him away, down towards the foot of the bed–towards where he’d _thought_ Steve had been heading to begin with, or off him entirely. 

Anything to stop the maddening raspberries that Steve was blowing onto the sensitive spots of his stomach. 

Steve pulled back, just far enough to blow cool air over the damp kiss marks. “No,” he said, considering. “I don’t think you’ve properly repaid me.”

Tony barked out another laugh, which dissolved into giggles again when Steve started another round of raspberry kisses across his abdomen. “I didn’t–” Tony sucked in a breath “–think flowers required repayment.”

Steve hummed, licking a long line over his waistband.

“Steve!”

Steve ignored him, tugging the waistband with his teeth before rocking forward again to deliver another loud, sloppy raspberry. He broke off with a laugh of his own. “Well, when I had to shovel through a foot of snow to get to them, they certainly do.” He ducked his head and delivered another airy kiss.

Tony laughed again, high pitched and happy, and figured maybe Steve had a point. 


	7. Steve/Tony + Sunshine, Piano, Hug + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony + sunshine, piano, hug for saraceaser and also a bit for Mother's Day!

It was the hum of a note ringing through the penthouse, long after the piano key was played, that slipped into Tony’s sleep and pulled him awake. He hadn’t woken to the sounds of his mother’s piano in far longer than he could remember. He stretched to the sounds of it, the silk sheets running over his naked legs. 

Reaching out, his hand hit an empty bed. 

Tony shuffled up to his elbows. He could see through the open bedroom door, Steve in a robe sitting at his mother’s piano. Sun gleamed through the windows, casting a ray of gold over Steve’s hands as they danced over the keys. Tony grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around his body, walking into the living room. 

Steve’s fingers didn’t even falter when he noticed Tony, he just moved over on the bench to give Tony room to slide down next to him. He played the final notes of the song, letting his finger linger on the last one, as he turned to give Tony a small smile. “My mother taught me that song.”

“Appropriate, since you’re playing on my mother’s piano.” 

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s side, tugging him into a hug. “Look at that, our mothers make some beautiful music together.”

Tony hummed, imagining his mother and a woman that looked vaguely like Steve watching over them. “Did she teach you any more songs?”

“Yeah. A few of them were duets.” 

Tony shifted out of the hug and placed his hands on the piano. He imagined their mothers smiling. “Well then, let’s do this.”


	8. Steve/Bucky/Tony + Chocolate, Pillow, Snow + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuckony + chocolate, pillow, snow for betheflame

“I think I may actually miss the snow, once we leave here,” Steve said, looking over the white covered grounds of Tony’s Vail cabin.

Bucky chuckled under his breath, soft and wistful. “Says the kid who used to freeze under a warm breeze.”

Laughing, Steve threw a piece of chocolate at Bucky, whose reflexes allowed him to catch it in his mouth without a second glance.

“Boys, boys. Don’t make me be the adult here,” Tony cut in, walking onto the balcony with three glasses of wine and a pillow wedged under his arm. He handed out the wine, then tossed the pillow onto the wooden floor of the balcony and followed its trajectory, lying his head on top of it. 

“You? The adult?” Bucky snorted. “You just put a pillow on a damp floor.”

“Yeah, me,” Tony agreed. “See, it keeps the cold from spreading.”

“If you say so.” Bucky shook his head with a smile. 

Tony turned his head to take in the white sky, another snow storm just beginning to drop its first flakes over the balcony. “We can come back whenever you two want,” Tony told the sky, breath airy like he was making a confession. “I liked bringing you out here.”

A snowflake hit Tony’s cheek, then another. He looked so beautiful framed by the white and green landscape, bits of snowfall catching on his lashes. Steve couldn’t resist tossing a chocolate onto his chest, just to see his gaze flicker with surprise then morph into delight.

“Yup,” Tony said. “My two boys, chocolate candy, and snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes–these _certainly_ are a few of my favorite things. Don’t worry, Steve,” he turned back to face the sky, still making his way through the chocolate piece. “We’ll be back soon.”


	9. Tony/Bucky + Monochrome, Light, Star + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winteriron + monochrome, light, star for anonymous

The world appeared in black and white. The dark shadows of the New York City skyline a stark silhouette against the vibrant white of the moon. The Soldier had a mission, and with a single minded focus he prowled through the alley, silently hooking his metal hand around the ladder of a fire escape that hung over his head. 

Through the black night he climbed, silent in his movements even as the wind picked up. He made it to top, turned immediately into position on his perch. There was a man that HYDRA deemed needed a bullet in their head. The Soldier looked through the scope of his sniper, scanning over the building across the street, the white light windows each their own flicker of life, easily discarded when the Soldier determined they were not his mark. 

It was a shuffle of white and black, the dark night and the bright life dispersed throughout the city. 

Then–Red. 

Bright, vibrant red shot across his sniper’s scope like a star hurtling through the sky, the only color in the night. The Soldier pulled his sniper away from the mission. He followed the red in his scope, watched, as it paused in the air, facing the Soldier. He couldn’t look away.


	10. Clint/Bucky + Penguin, Marshmallow, Cuddle + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk +penguin, marshmallow, cuddle for anonymous

Bucky piled on another blanket, hoping that the weight of an additional quilt would go the extra mile, when it came to keeping his injured boyfriend still. Clint was not one for still. Yet here he was on the couch, injured from battle, arm unable to bend in his cast let alone pick up his faithful bow and arrows. 

To say the man was in a grumpy mood was an understatement, Clint glared at him from under his mountain of blankets. “I have a broken arm, not a fever.”

Bucky shrugged, slid onto the couch next to Clint and tucked the blankets around them both. “Whatever you say, marshmallow. I know you like to be comfortable for movie night.”

Clint grunted, mumbling under his breath. “Don’t call me that.”

Bucky bumped his shoulders lightly against Clint’s uninjured side. “Oh come on, Hawkeye.” 

“A hawk that can’t fly,” Clint grumbled. 

Bucky reached for the TV remote. “A flightless bird, huh? I guess for the time being I should call you penguin.”

Clint pinned him with a glare. “Do it, and I’m kicking you off the sofa.”

Laughing, Bucky scrolled through the movies. “Okay, Happy Feet it is.”


	11. Tony/Bucky + Sunburn, Piña Colada, Stingray + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterIron + sunburn, piña colada, stingray for crownofstardustandbone

“A battleship that transported you to _war_ , does not count as a luxury cruise.” Tony glared at James from over his sunglasses. From the driver’s seat James shot him a raised eyebrow. 

Oh. Tony was being baited. He narrowed his gaze, running a few quick calculations before picking up his phone and pressing the button that had FRIDAY shuffling around his schedule. “Make a left here.” Tony pointed at the Exit sign.

“What–? Tony we’re on our way to the estate upstate.”

“Not anymore.”

Tony had to admit he was lucky that James appreciated an impulsive surprise. Taking it in stride, James leaned back on his heels with his arms crossed and smirked. He’d still followed Tony’s lead. Accompanied by a quip, of course. “If a battleship isn’t a cruise ship, neither is your private yacht.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “It’s definitely closer. Now get on and let me lather you in sunscreen. Complimentary piña coladas at lunch.”

Tony had mostly forgotten about the drink offer until a few hours later. They’d anchored off the coast of an uninhabited island, the clear waters glinting turquoise in the sun. On Tony’s way out to the bow, towel in hand to catch some sun, James called him over to the bar. A couple minutes and a few brushed up bartending skills later, they were walking back out into the sunshine. 

“This was even better than it sounded,” James said between sips, as they walked around the port side. 

“Be careful with those–oh wait, can you even get drunk?” Tony asked, unfolding his blanket and sprawling out for a tan. 

James shrugged, eyes trailing over Tony. “This would’ve been more likely to have given me a sugar rush, than put me under the table.” He placed the drink to the side and took off his shirt. Tony let himself stare back, it was one of the perks of this new….thing they’d started. That didn’t mean James hadn’t caught his gaze, though, or smirked at him from under it. 

James looked over at the ocean. “We going in?” 

“Do you want to go in?” 

James didn’t answer, at least not with words. Instead he swan dived into the water. 

Tony sat up, leaning so that he could see James surface below. Water beaded over his face and chest, as he smiled up at Tony from under the bright afternoon sun. “Come on in,” he shouted.

Tony laughed as he stood, walking over to the edge to peer over. “Don’t worry the stingrays are friendly!” he informed, before jumping into the water. 

On his way down Tony swore he heard James yell, “Wait! What?!”


	12. Steve/Bucky/Tony + Possessive, Protection, Paperwork + Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuckony + possessive, protection, paperwork for anonymous

“Come on, Stevie, you have to let us help you,” Bucky implored from one side of the desk where Steve was _trying_ to finish up some paperwork.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed from the other side of the desk. A two-on-one assault. “We’re just protecting you from yourself.”

That one made Steve lift his eyebrow in amusement, gaze still firmly fixed on his paperwork. “Is that so?”

Tony hummed an affirmative sound, sliding his hand over Steve’s desk as he walked over to Bucky, his fingers a tease of dexterity. The moment Tony was within reach, Bucky’s arms came around him, a familiar sight, but that familiarity did little to ease the simmer of heat their embrace sparked under Steve’s skin. He swung his gaze back to his paperwork.

He heard more than saw Tony’s pout. “Guess he’s choosing paperwork over us.”

Bucky _tsked_ , and then there was the sound of lips on skin and Steve was only so strong. He looked up just in time to see them come together, each pushing to control the kiss then relenting in turn. Tony pulled away first, breath hitched and his mouth wet and shining in the overhead office light. Steve could easily recall the taste of him, the feeling of being in the middle of their embrace.

Bucky hummed as Tony’s mouth trailed from his lips over his neck, his dark gaze falling over Tony’s shoulder, fixing on Steve. “Yup. He’s choosing paperwork over us–” Bucky broke off with a moan. “Guess he doesn’t want us after all.”

Tony paused against Bucky’s neck, turned his head to look at Steve with pupils blown, eyes full of wanting, and it was like they were designed to teeter him over the edge right into madness, if not distraction. A growl formed in his chest and he pushed his paperwork away, the desk chair flying into the wall behind him, when he quickly stood and came around the desk.

Within moments he was putting an arm around each of them and they were sinking into his touch. He took Bucky’s mouth as Tony’s lips found his neck. Steve’s eyes slid closed and after a moment Bucky pulled back and Tony was there, sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

They were intoxicating, able to drive Steve wild with a single touch. His hands dragged up their sides, holding them closer to him; the evidence of their matching arousals against his thighs took his breath away. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, growling under his breath, “You don’t have to ‘guess’ anything. You two are _mine._ ”


	13. Clint/Bucky + Dessert, Embarrassment, Knives + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterHawk + Dessert, embarrassment and Knives for polizwrites

Clint slunk into the dark kitchen, sock-covered feet silent on the tile floor. He tiptoed by the fridge, around the espresso maker, over to the bread basket that held Clint’s prize. Nat had brought them into the tower last night with strict orders to keep them untouched till morning. 

Well, it _was_ technically morning, even if the sun hadn’t risen yet. 

Under the cover of darkness, he pulled out the bag of desserts, and slid his hand in. But before his fingers could wrap around one of the mini pies, a knife went soaring through the air and slammed into the drywall over his shoulder. 

Clint reacted, he was a superhero after all, but since his bow and arrows were one storey below, and the biggest weapon he had on hand was in his boxer shorts (and he definitely didn’t want to use it against a knife), he instead ducked low and hid behind the kitchen island. He opened a drawer and pulled out the first thing his hand touched: a whisk. “I’m armed!” Clint warned. 

“You better not have grabbed the plum pie.” The voice was gruff, familiar.

“Barnes?”

A hum in reply.

“Are you sitting in the dark?” Clint wasn’t one to feel much embarrassment, but having a knife nearly stab him in the head for sneaking Nat’s desserts was almost enough to make him feel ashamed. He was definitely curious. “Are you guarding the pies? You threw a knife at me over a pastry?!”

“I threw a knife in your direction over a pastry, there’s a difference.” 

Clint grabbed the pie he’d been sneaking, holding it close so he could see it in the darkness. “This one’s cherry, so stand down.”

A rustle of fabric and Barnes emerged from the darkness, an amused smirk on his lips. “Only if you hand me the plum one.”

Clint laughed, searching for the right pie before sliding it over to Barnes. “Natasha is going to kill us.”

Barnes shrugged and took a bite. Clint should probably look away but something about the dusting of crumbs on Barnes’ lips wouldn’t let him. Barnes swallowed then sent Clint a half-smirk. “I only threw one of my knives at you, don’t worry, still have plenty.”

“Oh. Good.” Clint chewed. “Morning bloodshed over assorted pies, can’t wait.” 

Barnes made an affirmative noise from the back of his throat and gestured to the knife, still stabbed into the drywall. “You can take that one.”


	14. Clint/Bucky + Don't You Dare + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterHawk + Don’t you dare for anonymous

“Don’t,” James growled the word under his breath. The sound rumbled from his chest to Clint’s, at all the places where they were pressed together. With James hovering over him, Clint knew it should feel threatening. James’ hold was tight on his waist, their thighs slotted together, James had him surrounded. The man had been trained for decades, honed to be dangerous; Clint couldn’t care less. 

James wouldn’t hurt hum.

And Clint was trained too, his legendary aim didn’t end at his bow and arrows. He used it now to seek out and dig into the sensitive corners and crevices of James’ sides, stomach. Still, the man under his fingers didn’t wriggle away or try to knock away his hands, he did not laugh from Clint’s tickling. 

Mission unaccomplished. “You…hmmm,” Clint narrowed his gaze. 

James’ hands tightened on his hips, thumbs tracing over his waistband, ducking under the hem of his shirt. He didn’t say anything, just held Clint’s eye. 

He had told Clint, he wasn’t ticklish but he had to find out for himself. Maybe he should try his feet or behind the knees. He tilted his head, James’ silent but his hands still wandering. Up, up, up, to his sides and Clint tensed, realizing what was about to happen. 

Clint tried to bolt out from under James, but his thighs tightened and held Clint in place. Determined fingers dug in at the exact right places and a bubble formed in his chest, building as he twisted into the sensitive skin until he could barely manage between laughs: “Don’t you dare!” 

James’ fingers kept their unrelenting tickling, both of them laughing as James leaned in close breath brushing against Clint’s ear. “Oh, I dare.”


	15. Steve/Tony + Mixups, Vacation, Rooms + Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tvd1992

“I’m sorry, there must be a mixup here.” Tony leaned over the couch, eyes trying to catch Steve’s. Steve would meet them, in just a second, he only needed to plant three more peach trees before he could look up from his Nintendo Switch. ****

Tony cleared his throat. Steve lifted his eyebrows in lieu of his eyes as he pressed the A button to plant the peach in the hole he’d dug. “There. What was it you said?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve but Steve could see the amusement dancing at the corners of Tony’s mouth, at the way his hands had come over the back of the couch too, drawing lazy patterns up and down Steve’s chest, pulling the hem up to reveal a strip of his lower stomach, which Tony traced a finger over too. “I said, there’s been a mixup here.”

“Oh?” Steve lowered the Switch, stretching his body under Tony’s hands. “What’s that?” 

“Vacation is about _destinations_ Steve not, well,” he gestured his hands over Steve’s lazy afternoon. “This.”

“Tony, this is a _staycation_ ,” Steve replied in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Who taught you that blasphemy? Vacation is yachts! Private islands! Sandbars!”

Steve pressed his lips together but knew his smile peaked out through the edges. This man he’d chosen to go through life with could barely sit still. Steve wrapped a hand around Tony’s wrist and pulled him over the back of the couch with little finesse or warning. Tony flopped onto Steve’s chest, their knees knocking together, their thighs slotting like puzzle pieces. 

Tony let out a huff and then melted into Steve’s chest. “I guess this is nice.”

Steve kissed his head then lifted his Switch so they both could see. “And look.” Steve pointed to his house in the game. “When I sell more fruit or bugs or fish, I can pay off my loan, and then Nook adds a room to my house.”

“None of that made any sort of sense.” Tony turned his head into Steve’s neck. “But feel free to keep talking.” Tony bit at Steve’s collarbone and Steve shivered as he played. Tony chuckled, pulling back again just long enough to say, “Yeah. I think I found my staycation activity.”


	16. Steve/Tony + Snug, Red, Brush + Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maythecat12

There weren’t many things about Tony that left Steve off kilter, but seeing him in polo gear was one of them. 

Steve had become used to Tony’s fabulous wealth, unaffected when Tony informed him of his latest trip around the world, or purchase of a legendary painting or artifact. The fact that he informed the team one Saturday morning that Prince Henry and his friends were going to use the grounds of the Compound for a charity polo match, left none of them batting an eye. It was completely and utterly ridiculous, but not unexpected. 

Steve had never seen a polo match before. When he came downstairs with a tray of refreshments, he stopped short when he saw Tony astride a horse. He was laughing at something another player had said, but everything around Tony seemed blurred to Steve. 

Tony was in hyperfocus. His snug red breeches were tight around his thighs, narrowing into leather boots. He held a riding crop. Steve tried to clear his throat and swallow at the same time and ended up coughing instead. No one was around to hear, just Steve and his tray of refreshments, so he kept his eye on Tony as he approached the makeshift field.

There were a few people standing along the rim of the field, spectators - friends of the players, benefactors of the charity. No one would notice or care if Steve stood along the edge with them. Perfectly normal for him to keep a closer eye on his friend. 

Tony galloped to the other end of the field, lifting his backside off the horse enough to shift his weight. The breeches were snug everywhere, apparently. The sun was what warmed Steve, it had nothing to do with imagining Tony’s thighs spread astride his lap instead. 

The match came to an end and Steve followed Tony with his gaze and then his feet into the stables. Steve made it in time to watch Tony dismount, leg swinging over the horse and sliding off with ease. The riding crop was still in his hand. 

“Oh, Steve!” Tony greeted with surprise, cheeks flushed with exertion. He unbuckled the helmet and slipped it from his head, running his fingers through his wet curls. “You see me out there?”

Steve swallowed, suddenly feeling like he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing, instead of watching a charity sporting event. Not knowing what to say, he managed a, “You looked good out there.” 

Tony chuckled and the sound warmed Steve, made him feel like maybe Tony didn’t mind him watching. Tony reached through the supplies on the wall for a brush and began stroking it along his horse’s side before looking over his shoulder at Steve and winking. “You should join us next time, bet you’d look even better.” 

Steve couldn’t blame his warming cheeks on the sun this time. Still he stepped forward, grabbing a brush of his own and pulling up next to Tony. He dropped his gaze pointedly to Tony’s snug, red breeches. “Not to inflate your already enormous ego, but that may be impossible.”

Tony chuckled again. “Is that a no?”

“Tony, I’ll ride with you anytime.” 


End file.
